No, She Wasn't Disappointed At All
by ZeGabz
Summary: Elphaba Thropp is most certainly not at all disappointed that Fiyero only got her cheap cookies for Valentine's Day, and she didn't care that he was avoiding her. Not at all. A/U Fiyeraba, post Shiz-era. Oneshot


**Be ready for a Valentine's Day oneshot that is two days late! Ha!**

**A/U Fiyeraba, sort of post Shiz-era. Very fluffy, of course. No flames, please. Keep your drama for your llama. ;)  
**

* * *

You could say she was . . . annoyed. Slightly miffed . . . a little discouraged, or possibly disgruntled. But a certain Miss Elphaba Thropp was NOT jealous. No, she was not in the slightest. At all. Not even a little bit.

Fiyero normally went all out every Valentine's Day. He would buy everyone chocolates and flowers and even jewelry, if they were special to him. In years past he had given Elphaba (who was still not too disappointed at all, by the way) extravagant bouquets, fancy jewelry, loads of candies and treats, balloons, all that jazz. She didn't really like it, she wasn't one for holidays, but after the years, it had become routine almost, and the kindness he put into every gesture touched her.

_"Oh, Elphie," _Galinda would say back when she had been dating the Vinkun prince, _"He's so thoughtful! It's to romantifying and special!"_

And she was absolutely right. Fiyero was a romantic man. She knew he put thought into every gift he gave them. Last year everything he had given Galinda had been_ pink_, all jewelry. Nessa had gotten a silver charm bracelet with ruby charms that matched her beloved shoes. And Boq had gotten platform shoes. Nice ones. They made him quite tall, much to Nessa's delight. And Elphaba had gotten the most extraordinary gift of all- a simple charm bracelet much like her sister's, with an emerald charm and a sapphire charm. She wore it every day. Each holiday a new charm was added.

But what she loved the most was the quiet dinners they would have together after all of the gift-giving was over and done. They would talk, he would make her laugh, she would tease him. It was like heaven to her, though she didn't dare admit it.

But this year was . . . different. All of their friends had gotten their normal gifts, from fluffy pink things to simple heart-shaped things. But she had gotten . . . a box of cheap cookies with the clearance tag still on the box. He had mostly avoided her, and didn't even plan a special dinner or lunch or . . . anything! The gift hadn't even arrived until the end of the day! And he had just handed it to her and gone off without waiting for the chocolates Elphaba had bought!

But she didn't care at all. No, no she did not.

It wasn't that she cared about the gifts. Gifts were the _last_ thing on her mind. Frex had never made a fuss about Valentine's Day (or anything, for that matter) around her. It just wasn't done. It was Fiyero's _avoiding_ her that made her angry. Here she was, sitting alone on a park bench with a book, watching happy couples pass by hand in hand, and where was her boyfriend since college? Probably off having fun with some girls drooling behind his back.

Suddenly, coarse hands covered her eyes, and she instinctively threw a blind punch over her head, only to have her fist meet a face and hear an all-too-familiar grunt.

"Fiyero?" she whisper-shrieked.

"Remind me to never try and be romantic with you again," came the reply, and Elphaba relaxed her stiff posture. "I'll have a flat nose."

"What do you want?"

"It's alright, Fae, I'm fine-"

"Fine, sorry! Now what do you want?" She could practically feel him grin.

"For you to close your eyes."

"What? Fiyero, you're already covering them!" He chuckled.

"I know, but I have to move. So do you promise to keep your eyes shut?" She sighed. Fiyero and his dramatics.

"I promise."

"Are you sure?" She sighed.

"Yes, Fiyero, I'm sure."

"Good. Now close your eyes." She did so, and sat with her eyes obediently shut as she waited for Fiyero to return. She heard quick retreating footsteps and then a shuffle before he spoke.

"Open!" came his voice softly from in front of her. She opened her eyes and gasped.

Fiyero was kneeling in front of her on one knee, with a small satin box held out in front of himself. Inside the box was a precious _diamond_ ring surrounded by undoubtedly real emeralds and sapphires. She would have teased him about that detail had she not been rendered speechless. But she just sat, frozen like a block of verdant ice, watching him with wide eyes.

"Oh Oz, _Fiyero_ . . ." Elphaba whispered. She buried her face in her hands.

"Elphaba Melena Thropp?" came his voice again, tender and loving. She glanced up shyly into his scorching eyes, and found herself suddenly self-conscious and unable to hold his gaze. She glanced at her lap, and he tilted her face up to look at him. "Elphaba, I love you more than all of my riches, more than my throne, my titles, more than life. You are my entire world. I love everything about you, I love your wit, your brainiac-ness, your courage-"

"Yero . . ." Elphaba murmured. A tear rolled down her face.

"You made me wake up and stop messing around. You made me actually_ think_, you inspired me to graduate, to get good grades, to be the royalty born in my blood.

"Elphaba, I can't live one day without you, and I don't plan to."

"Fiyero, are you-"

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

**...Do you even need to ask what she answered?**

**So I bet you are all thinking- where in Oz did this come from? Well, the best part is that this is based off of a true story! My mother told me yesterday and I immediately felt compelled to write a story around the story. Most of this fic remains faithful to the original one my mom told except her co-worker (aka Elphaba in this story) is awfully spoiled and was a bit more concerned about gifts. Second, the couple was already married and the man surprised her with a new ring to replace the old one, which apparently was shabby. Since they work at a school, all of the children around them applauded, thinking they were getting engaged. Make sense?**

**Anyways, I'm sorry if this got sort of OOC. It's more centered on the story. But I think I did alright. Review, review!**


End file.
